1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Front-type retainers are mountable on the front of a connector housing and often are used in watertight connectors. Retainers of this type are moved along the longitudinal direction of terminal fittings from a partial locking position, where the terminal fittings can be inserted and withdrawn, to a full locking position where the terminal fittings are locked in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,758 and FIG. 13 herein both show a connector with a front-type retainer. The connector includes a housing with a terminal accommodating portion 1 that has a plurality of cavities 2. Locks 3 project into the cavities 2 and are resiliently deflectable into deflection-permitting spaces 4 adjacent the cavities 2. The connector also has a retainer 5 with a projection 6 and resilient locks 7 aligned with the respective deformation-permitting spaces 4. The retainer 5 can be pushed lightly onto the front of the terminal accommodating portion 1, and can be held at a partial locking position with the projection 6 of the retainer 5 in contact with the front end surface of a terminal accommodating portion 1 and with the resilient locks 7 spaced from the deformation permitting spaces 4. In this state, terminal fittings 8 are insertable into the cavities 2 in the terminal accommodating portion 1. The insertion of the terminal fittings 8 deflects the locks 3 into deflection permitting spaces 4. However, sufficient insertion of the terminal fittings 8 causes the locks 3 to return resiliently to an undeflected condition so that the locks 3 hold the terminal fittings 8 in the respective cavities 2. The retainer then is pushed to a full locking position so that the resilient locks 7 of the retainer 5 enter the deflection-permitting spaces 4, as shown in FIG. 14, to restrict the deformation of the locking portions 3. As a result, the female terminal fittings 8 are locked doubly.
The terminal fittings 8 can be withdrawn while the retainer 5 is in the partial locking position by inserting a jig from the front side of the retainer 5 and deforming the lock 3 in the unlocking direction. However, the front surface of the retainer 5 is spaced a considerable distance from the front of the terminal accommodating portion 1. Thus, the distance to the lock 3 is long and it is not easy to deflect the lock 3 without first removing the retainer 5.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector in which terminal fittings can be easily withdrawn without detaching a retainer.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing. At least one terminal accommodating portion is provided in the housing and is formed with at least one cavity for accommodating a corresponding terminal fitting. At least one resiliently deformable lock is formed in the cavity for releasably locking the terminal fitting. A retainer is mountable on the terminal accommodating portion and is movable along the terminal accommodating portion between a partial locking position where insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fitting are permitted and a full locking position where the terminal fitting is locked in the cavity. A jig insertion hole is formed in the retainer for communicating with the cavity at least when the retainer is at the partial locking position and enabling deflection of the lock in a direction to disengage the lock from the terminal fitting for unlocking.
The terminal fitting can be inserted into the housing with the retainer in the partial locking position, and is partly locked in the cavity by the resiliently deflectable lock. The retainer then is moved to the full locking position for doubly locking the terminal fitting. The mounted terminal fitting can be withdrawn by first moving the retainer from the full locking position to the partial locking position. A jig then is inserted into the jig insertion opening to disengage the lock from the terminal fitting. The retainer is movable from the partial locking position to the full locking position at an angle, and preferably substantially a right angle, to the longitudinal direction of the terminal fitting. Thus, a distance between the front surface of the retainer at the partial locking position and the lock is shorter as compared to retainers that are movable longitudinally. Thus, the lock can be unlocked easily with the jig, and the terminal fitting can be withdrawn easily even without detaching the retainer.
The retainer preferably is mountable at the front end of the terminal accommodating portion and is movable along the front end of the terminal accommodating portion between the partial locking position and the full locking position.
The terminal fitting preferably is a female terminal fitting with a resilient tongue that can be brought into contact with a mating terminal fitting. The retainer preferably is formed with a terminal insertion opening for permitting insertion of the mating terminal fitting. The terminal insertion opening is aligned with the cavity when the retainer is at the full locking position to enable insertion of the mating terminal fitting. However, the terminal insertion opening is not aligned with the cavity when the retainer is at the partial locking position.
The jig may be inserted mistakenly through the terminal insertion opening during the operation of withdrawing the terminal fitting. However, the terminal insertion opening is not aligned with the cavity when the retainer is at the partial locking position. Thus, the resilient tongue of the female terminal fitting cannot be damaged by a mistakenly inserted jig.
The retainer preferably comprises a projection for engaging the terminal fitting sideways when the retainer is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position. Insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fitting are permitted when the retainer is at the partial locking position because the projection engages the terminal fitting sideways as the retainer is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position. Further, the projection locks the terminal fitting by the direct engagement with the terminal fitting when the retainer is at the full locking position. Thus, the terminal fitting can be locked more securely. Still further, the connector housing preferably has guiding means for guiding insertion of the projection of the retainer.
The retainer is insertable into the connector housing at an angle, and preferably substantially a right angle to the insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the corresponding cavity.
The retainer and the housing preferably have cooperating locking means for locking the retainer in either the partial locking position and the full locking position.
A sealing packing may be provided between the housing and a mating housing of the mating connector for providing a sealing function. The retainer preferably holds the sealing packing at the housing at least when the retainer is at the full locking position.
The connector also may comprise a sealing plug with at least one wire insertion opening to enable insertion of the respective female terminal fittings. The sealing plug can be brought into close contact with wires mounted on the respective female terminal fittings, and is mountable in a sealing plug accommodating portion of the housing for providing a sealing function.
The connector further may comprise a receptacle for at least partly surrounding the terminal accommodating portion. The receptacle preferably comprises a sealing plug portion for holding and/or pressing the sealing plug in the sealing plug accommodating portion.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.